The MAGIC School: The Twin Metal Blades
by demigodfreak203
Summary: When characters from Percy Jackson and Mortal Instruments meet in a school, what awaits them? What if two ancient, powerful women join together to bring evil to our world? Join them in their quest to find the blades that might be humankind's only hope.
1. Percy Jackson

**Hey guys! This fanfic is based on real life situations, except the adventures, of course. I hope you like this! Warning: Some characters are very OOC. I want to make my fanfic kind of original. :)**

**And because she's asking for it, I'm acknowledging Nemithellie's help. She helped me with the characters and stuff, so thank you. Nemithellie, happy? :|**

**Anyway, here's chapter one!  
><strong>

* * *

><p>It's a beautiful September morning. The sun had just risen, birds are chirping, the wind is blowing gently, trees are swaying... ah, paradise. Very few people are walking, the houses are very silent, the subdivision is peaceful and...<p>

_A lot of cars are honking loudly, _Percy thought miserably. _And there's traffic._

And he didn't realize he said it aloud.

"Oh, come on, Perce," his little brother, Tyson, told him. "You can't look at everything and pay attention only to its negative side."

"I am _not_ paying attention to the negative side," Percy snapped. "I'm seeing the _problem_. We're late, there's traffic, it's so noisy and you're too busy tying your shoelaces." he added.

Tyson looked up at him. "Aren't problems supposed to be negative?" he asked his older brother.

Percy sighed. "Nevermind," he muttered. "Forget that we ever had that conversation." he bent his knees. "Anyway, let me do the tying."

Percy Jackson is not usually a hothead. In fact, he knows how to control his temper. But, who knew that being a fifteen-year-old freshman-to-be who was on his way to school with his twelve-year-old brother can be so stressful? Especially if his brother can't even tie his shoelaces.

Percy stood up. "There," he said with a fake smile. "Done."

Tyson beamed. "Thanks, Percy!" he exclaimed. "You're the best!"

Percy sighed and put on another fake smile to please his brother. "Yeah," he mumbled. "Let's just walk now. Please?"

Tyson clapped his hands enthusiastically. "All right!" he said. And they started walking.

Percy often wondered if he and Tyson are really siblings. His hair is jet-black, Tyson's hair is brown. His eyes are sea green, Tyson's are brown. He's skinny, Tyson's super large. He gets bored easily, Tyson never gets bored. He loves peace and silence, Tyson adores noise and war. etc. etc.

Though Tyson gets into Percy's nerves all the time, Percy loves his little brother. Besides, if Tyson wasn't born, who would cook for them when their parents are not home? Who would fix their home appliances? Who would remind Percy of his assignments and projects?

Percy sighed. There are really advantages and disadvantages about everything.

Suddenly, Tyson took Percy's hand. Percy looked at him with a half-annoyed, half- wondering expression. "What?"

Tyson was shaking. Like it's not weird enough for a six-foot guy like him to feel small or anything. "You know I can't cross the street," he whispered.

Percy groaned at his childishness, but there's no point in complaining. Five years ago, Tyson almost got hit by a ten-wheeler truck while crossing the street alone. Actually, he did got hit. The impact could've killed him, but under mysterious reasons, all he got was a bruise on his left arm. Talk about being lucky. Since then, Tyson never crossed the street alone.

Percy squeezed Tyson's big hand and they began crossing the street. _The red light's on,_ Percy thought. _We can cross the street without scaring Tyson. Everything's gonna be ok. _But he didn't know that the _green_ light was on now and a black limo is about to hit them.

* * *

><p><strong>Tell me how you feel about this! Good? Bad? Long? Short? Want some more? Want me to stop? TELL ME! Thanks! R and R, everyone!<br>**


	2. Thalia Grace

**Hey-o! :)) Here's chapter twooo! Nemithellie, thanks again. :| :)))**

* * *

><p>A girl was staring at her reflection through their limo's window. Black hair, electric blue eyes, tan skin, freckles...the girl sighed. <em>I look just like my dad<em>, she thought miserably.

"Nathalia Grace," the girl's dad, Zeus Graymark, called. "Stop staring at the view outside."

"How many times do I _have_ to tell you," she grumbled, "that my name is _Thalia_?"

"T-H-A-L-I-A," her younger brother, Jason, added.

After abandoning them years ago, Thalia Grace's father became her and her brother's legal guardian since their mom's death. Zeus told them he missed having 'babies', but Thalia and Jason knew better.

They both knew that Zeus have a lot of children across the globe. Thalia and Jason have three half-sisters in Barcelona, a half-brother in Paris, four half-siblings in Greenwhich, a half-sister in Seoul, two half-brothers in Manila etc. etc. Who knew that Taylor Swift is their half-sister (and be quiet about that, Taylor doesn't know)! They might share one dad but they have different surnames: Valdez, Tatou, Helensworth, Park, dela Cruz, Grace, Swift etc. It's because Zeus had a lot of aliases which made Jason and Thalia wonder if Zeus Graymark is their dad's real name or just another alias.

"Nathalia," Zeus called again. Thalia ignored him. "Look at me."

"She won't," Jason said matter-of-factly. "She hates it when people call her that. You, _Dad_," he said the word with distaste, "above all people, should know that."

"I wasn't talking to you, Jason," Zeus replied irritably. Thalia felt herself smile. Jason's talent to irritate people finally became advantageous.

"I'm speaking on behalf of my sister," Jason reasoned.

"I think your sister can speak for herself," Zeus argued.

Jason leaned close to Thalia. Despite the fact that the only thing similar about her and her brother is their blue eyes-which they both got from their dad-Thalia is very close to her little brother. Thalia and Jason can tell what's in each other's mind by just staring at the other's eyes. They can also tell each other's feelings by just observing the other's body movements.

"Can you believe him?" Jason whispered to Thalia's ear. "He's acting like a dad, but I can't feel it. Mom was way better."

Thalia stared at him. "Mom's as pathetic as Zeus is,"-Thalia never calls Zeus "Dad"-"remember?"

Since Zeus left Gabrielle Grace, she became a heavy drinker. Thalia never understood why: she had two nice children, a good showbiz career and lots of money-what could she ask for? Well, probably her children's father. When Thalia was three, Zeus came back to them. Her mom became happy, stopped drinking and saw the beauty of life. After Jason was born, Zeus left again. Thalia's mom became worse. She quitted showbiz and never stopped drinking. She couldn't take care of her children so she hired a house helper to take care of Jason, send Thalia to school and do the household chores. The day before she died, Gabrielle told Thalia to take care of Jason and to go to Zeus' mansion in Manhattan. That's when Zeus took them into his custody. He insisted that they take his surname-Graymark-instead of Grace, but Thalia and Jason refused.

Jason thought for a while before answering. "Yeah," he finally decided. "You're right."

Thalia grinned. "I know, right?"

Jason hit her in the head. "Talk about being humble, Thals," he said with a smile.

Thalia looked at him. If she looked a lot like Zeus, Jason got Gabrielle's looks: blonde hair, dimples, long eyelashes, fair skin, cuteness (she didn't say that)...

"What are you two talking about?" Zeus demanded, putting his arms over his chest.

Thalia glared at him. "If it was any of your business..." she said, gritting her teeth.

Zeus opened his mouth to reply but Jason cut him off. "Green light, at last!" he exclaimed, looking at his father and sister with horror. Thalia knew Jason didn't like it when they fight. "You look like you're gonna electrocute each other," Jason once said.

"Nah," Thalia replied. "_He_ looks like that while _I_ look like I want to eat him."

When the limo started to move, Thalia spotted two boys crossing the street, obviously unaware that the green light is on.

"BRUNO!" Thalia yelled at the driver. "PULL THE BRAKE!"

Bruno looked back. "What?"

"PULL THE _FREAKING_ BRAKE!" Thalia shouted.

"_Nathalia_," Zeus growled. "watch your language."

_Or what? _Thalia wanted to say, _you'll throw me out of the limo? Cut my tongue? _Thalia saw Jason's horrified face and held her tongue. She just ignored Zeus-she always does. Besides, she cared more about not hitting those boys than watching her language.

The limo was meters away from the boys. Bruno didn't seem to hear Thalia at all. _Curse his stupid hearing problem, _Thalia cursed. Seeing his sister's nervous face, Jason pulled Thalia towards him and held her tightly. _Hey, wait a second, _Thalia thought. _I'm Thalia Grace, the girl who never backs down. The girl who gets what she wants. The girl who's not afraid of anything, except maybe heights _(shh!)_. The girl who would do everything to save someone. I can't just sit in here and do nothing!_

She pulled away from Jason. Her brother looked at her. "You're not gonna punch Bruno's face and take the wheel, right?" Jason asked her.

Thalia stared at her brother. "Of course not," she assured him. "I've done it before, and it's not too pleasant."

Jason sighed. "I remember," he said. "So, what'll you do?"

Thalia smiled evilly. "Watch and see, little brother." She turned to Zeus, who was reading a novel. She put on her sweet voice. "Hey, Dad?" Thalia called.

Zeus looked at her irritably, which could've made Thalia smile, but she kept her face straight. "What?" Zeus demanded. "Can't you see I'm reading?"

_I'm not blind, _Thalia thought, _I can see, you know._ But she said, "I'm gonna ask you a favor."

"And what is that?"

Thalia smiled. "Please get out of the limo. I need to..."

Her voice disappeared when she heard a boy's horrified voice scream, "PERCY, GET BACK!"

* * *

><p><strong>Whadya guys think now? R&amp;R please! :)<strong>


	3. Annabeth Chase

**BAAACK! :D Sorry if it took a little time. Two of my former classmates are already mad at me for not updating so here I am! :) Nemithellie, dude, thanks for the insults and Roshy, too. xD I can't believe I'm actually thanking you guys. :P Anyway, thanks for 39 Clues, too! :D The Book 10 Shakespeare insults rocked by world. xD Haha. Kidding. **

**DISCLAIMER: I do NOT own either of these two series. I wished I did. :( x))) Anyways, on with the story!**

* * *

><p>Annabeth Chase told herself that riding a taxi with her younger brothers is totally not a good idea. And she turned out to be right.<p>

Bobby and Matt are the most impatient twins that ever existed. If they can't wait for the waiter to bring their food in a restaurant, what about waiting inside a taxi while there's who-knows-how-long traffic? The twins would always start fighting whenever they got bored, and this taxi ride is a very good example.

"HEY!" Matt shouted. "Where'd my cellphone go?"

"Under your butt, you knotty-pated fool," Bobby muttered,

Matt did look under his butt and found nothing. He grabbed his brother's brown hair-which is so much like his-and yelled, "YOU POISONOUS BUNCH-BACK'D TOAD! _WHERE DID YOU PUT MY PHONE?_"

Bobby removed his twin's hand from his hair, glared at Matt with his bright green eyes-which mirrored Matt's-and said, "Iwazeme (It wasn't me). I didn't do it. You didn't see. You can't prove anything!" real fast then stuck out his tongue.

Matt stared at his brother's tongue before raising his hand and saying, "Thy tongue outvenoms all the worms of the Nile," dramatically.

Bobby raised an eyebrow. "I didn't know you memorized all the Shakespeare insults from Aunt Agatha's book."

"It doesn't matter!" Matt snapped. "Now give me back my phone, you little thief!"

"I'm not little!" Bobby protested. "You're 3 inches smaller than me, fyi."

"And stop changing the subject!"

"Fine. But give me back my socks first, you tiny robber!"

"Stealer!"

"Hijacker!"

"Napper!"

"Copycat!"

"SHAAARK!"

Bobby laughed. "Seriously," he said. "'shark'?"

Matt grinned. "Oh, you don't know that?" he asked mockingly. "That's what people used to call thieves, you numbskull. Of course, it takes a GOOOD person to figure that out."

"If your good," Bobby said, "then I'm better."

"Then I'm the best!" Matt smiled truimphantly. "That's the superlative degree of good, Bobby. That means it's the highest, and nothing can be higher than the highest."

"Oh, I don't need to give something higher than the best among the worst, Matt."

Matt's cheeks turned red. "HEY!"

"Aha!" Bobby said truimphantly. "Bingo! You're guilty, aren't you?"

Before Matt could snap an angry reply, Annabeth spoke. "MATTHEW AND ROBERT CHASE," she said, trembling in rage, "WILL YOU TWO SHUT YOUR BIG, BIG MOUTHS?"

Bobby looked at Matt, who was grinning. "Look who's talking," he said.

Matt laughed. "In thy face, big sis!"

Annabeth threw her arms up in surrender. "Oh, forget that your big sister is even here," she muttered, though she knew they weren't listening. The cab driver turned to Annabeth. "Are they always like that?" he asked her.

Annabeth nodded. "Every single second of every day."

The driver shook his head. "Kids these days..." he mumbled. Then he turned to the blonde-haired girl again with a grin. "Free advice, young miss. Get your stuff, get out and let your brothers pay me." He smiled again. "Take it, or leave it."

Annabeth looked at her brothers, or stepbrothers, she should say. Her dad had instructed her to look after her brothers last summer, since they'd be joining her in New York. "Annie," her dad, Fredrick Chase, called. "You're a big girl, right?"

"Of course, Dad," Annabeth agreed.

"Take care of your brothers for me," he said with a smile. "Please."

Annabeth sighed and looked at her father's bright blue eyes. "Okay," she finally said. "I don't really care if they're the sons of that hateful wife of yours, Dad. They're the best brothers in the world." When Annabeth was five years old, her dad married a Chinese woman, Chai Wu, since Annabeth's parents weren't really married. Chai Wu was kind to Annabeth for the first two months of her stay in their house then she started to show her true colors.

Annabeth tossed the driver ten bucks before getting her stuff and getting out of the cab. She started walking. It's cold now in New York, since it's already fall. She missed San Francisco, her hometown. She grabbed her New York Yankees cap, her mother's-yes, her _real_ mother's-gift for her twelfth birthday, from her bag and put it on her curly blonde hair. She could see the sign board of her school now: MARK ANTHONY GRAYMARK INTERNATIONAL COLLEGE, NEW YORK. She smiled. She can't wait to see her friends again.

Annabeth pulled the necklace her bestfriend (and secret crush), Luke, had given her before he went to Connecticut two years earlier. "This is the sign of our friendship," Luke had said with a smile. "I will never forget you." Luke transferred to Westport, Connecticut when they were in seventh grade and she's missed him so much. She could still remember Luke's bright blue eyes looking at her gray ones. "I'll come back when we're freshmen," he promised.

"PERCY, GET BACK!" That scream dragged Annabeth out of her daydream. She turned toward the sound of the voice. A familiar-looking limo had bumped into a 6-foot-tall guy, who hit his skinny companion. A large crowd started to gather. Annabeth was about to ignore them when a familiar-looking girl in black clothes and a silver tiara on her head stepped out of the limo. "I told you to pull the brake!" she shouted. Annabeth knew that voice. She smiled as she thought, _Thalia_, and started to walk towards the crowd.

* * *

><p><strong>Was that good? Cool? Boring? Annoying? Nice? WHAT? :D TELL MEEE! R and R, people! And thanks for reading. ;)<strong>


End file.
